Observations of a General
by Rising Sun
Summary: Something is not right in the house of Rabb


**Title: Observations of a General**

Author: Rising Sun

For feedback e-mail me at: jagrslc@yahoo.com

For updates on my new FF join: jagrslc-subscribe@yahoogroups.com

FF Archived at: http://www.geocities.com/jagrslc

Rated: PG

Summary: Something is not right in the house of Rabb.

Classification: Jag Story/Romance: Harm/Mac 

Spoilers: Adrift 2

Disclaimer: JAG characters portrayed belong to JAG, CBS and Paramount Television. No copyright infringement intended. All other characters depicted are purely fictional and any similarities to actual people are purely coincidental.

Feedback: Would make my day!

Story Written December 27, 2001

  
  
JOURNAL OF DIANE ALEXANDRA XAVIER – GENERAL US MARINE CORPS

Well the case is over. I would never have pegged Commander Andrews as a spy. Those Rabbs are good; Naval Commander Harmon Rabb Jr. and his wife Lt. Colonel Sarah Rabb. They arrived here three months ago and cracked the case in no time. Good people I must remember to commend them to AJ.

Something about those two ain't right. Married five years and in love for all to see yet there is so much pain lurking under there! I suspect that they stayed together for the sake of the mission and will go their separate ways ASAP. Not if I have a say in the matter!

My husband says I'm imaging things and that after five years of marriage what do I expect? I don't know what I expect but something is not right in the house of Rabb.

They report to me today.

DAX

========================================

1300 LOCAL 

OFFICE OF GENERAL XAVIER

"At ease … have a seat." The General indicated the two chairs.

The junior officers sat. "Ma'am" Mac started "We wanted to report that the case has been wrapped up and that the Commander and I shall be taking our leave."

"Thank you." Xavier said. "Now that the business of State has been taken care of I am about to cross the line… but rank has its privileges and today I exercise it."

Harm and Mac looked confused.

"I know that you love each other and that this mission has not exactly been conducive to martial bliss but I suspect that you are at a crossroads and I never like to see a relationship end. Particularly not a marriage of five years."

Horror registered on both faces of Harm and Mac. The General continued. "I have made arrangements with your Commanding Officer. You are authorized to remain at your quarters for another seven days. Take that time to walk, talk get to know each other again. Consider this my thank you for cracking this case."

"Ma'am." Harm croaked. He cleared his throat and tried again. "Ma'am. The Colonel and I are not married, it was a cover for the case."

The General was dumbstruck but rapidly overcame that state and become furious. "What!"

"Ma'am it was necessary as JAG was not aware of how far and wide the problem was." Mac explained.

"Or high?" Dax completed. Mac did not reply. "Were you sleeping together?"

"No ma'am!" came the simultaneous reply.

"Separate rooms. Ma'am." Mac ended.

"That must have been difficult." 

"You have no idea." Harm said without thinking. He groaned inwardly.

Mac looked at him – he stared forward looking at no one.

General Xavier looked at them. "Well you have the week off do with it what you will…. Dismissed." 

"Aye ma'am!"

========================================

JOURNAL OF DIANE ALEXANDRA XAVIER – GENERAL US MARINE CORPS

The Rabbs are good just how good I never realized. Correction Rabb and Mackenzie.

Could I have been that wrong? It had to be either a case of consummate acting then I really am not an observer of human nature. Or these two are in love and for whatever reason have not acknowledged it. 

Wonder what they with do with the week?

========================================

1700 LOCAL

RABBS MISSION RESIDENCE

Harm walked into Mac's room. "What you doing?"

"As you can see… packing."

"Why? We have a week off… we can talk." Harm said.

"As you so eloquently put it at one time – this is not a marriage." She continued to pack not missing a beat.

"But it could be." He said softly. She paused and glared at him. "Mac stay. This thing between us … let's explore it."

"You explore it." She resumed packing.

"Mac I know I've been a pain, but give me this week. Give me a chance to replace that Government Issue." He pleased.

She was confused "Government Issue?"

"The wedding band." He explained. The General had been correct in her assessment. Harm loved Mac and wanted to marry her if he survived the encounter.

"Why?" she demanded.

  
"So we can talk." Harm needed any reason to keep her there.

  
"We've already talked." She pointed out.

  
"Don't argue with me."

  
"I need a better reason." Mac said.

  
"You know the reason." He replied. "And in case you don't… " He stepped forward took both his life in his hands and Mac in his arms and kissed her.

========================================

JOURNAL OF DIANE ALEXANDRA XAVIER – GENERAL US MARINE CORPS

Well no one had seen Rabb and Mackenzie for the week. Was that good? Who knew? Female Marines are the more deadly of the species… Rabb could have been a corps five days old for all they knew.

As it were they survived the week and are about to report to me that they are leaving. I wonder what happened.

My husband is highly amused by the whole affair and insists on calling me Dax the matchmaker. Luckily no one else dare repeat that to my face.

DAX

========================================

1430 LOCAL 

OFFICE OF GENERAL XAVIER

"Commander Rabb and Lt. Colonel Rabb reporting ma'am." They snapped to.

"At ease… I see congratulations are in order?" The General observed.

"Thanks to you ma'am." Mac acknowledged.

"Glad to be of assistance Colonel. You return to JAG when?"

"We leave today at 1800 hours and return to HQ tomorrow at 0800 hours." Harm replied.

"Well congrats on a case well handled and out you new marital status… Dismissed."

"Thank you ma'am" They said and left.

[AJ you sent me phony Rabbs now deal with the real macoy] Dax sat back in her chair and smiled.

**THE END**


End file.
